


Slippery...

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Unbeta'ed, daddy kink?, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My poor attempt for humor. Sorry if it sucks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slippery...

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt for humor. Sorry if it sucks.

"Ah shit! It hurts Levi! Ugh I- I can’t!"

He heard a sharp inhale of breathe from the brunette, seeing the long tan legs quivering from the ache.

"You sure? Here, let me help you."

His strong arms moved to wrap around a slim waist, steadying the other.

“Ah... Please don't pull so hard. It hurts so bad."

He made a soft touch to his right thigh, stroking gently in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Ah! T-there! Levi please hands off for a second. It really hurts! I don't think I'll be able to walk after this."

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

 "It's just a bruise you'll live."

Pink lips curled to a pout, turquoise orbs glittering with tears glared at gunmetal ones.

"Meanie! You're supposed to be helping me, so much for a boyfriend."

A thin brow rose at the comment.

"Just move already Eren."

"Easy for you to say you weren't the one with a bruised ass!"

The raven-haired man let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his pounding temples.

"Damn it Eren, how am I going to get inside the kitchen if you're just going to sit on the doorway, complaining about your sore ass."

The brunette limped weakly as he moved out of the way, and the older helped him halfway through the kitchen.

"I can't believe this. It's too slippery Levi! You clean the floor too much."

"At least it’s clean Eren, and don't blame my cleaning habits for you clumsiness."

"It really hurts though. Heh kinda reminds me the time when you banged me on your birthday last year.”

The older man stilled, the memory of Eren bend over the bed, arms tied with his skin soaked in sweat and ass red from slapping, whimpering 'Daddy daddy' as he stretched the eager hole with his length. Suddenly warm blood rush down to his groin. He smiled darkly. Could it be that it’s an invitation for sex?

"Levi why are looking at me like that?"

He was walking over to the brunette. His voice rang dark and thick as he spoke, "Neh Eren, it’s been a week since we last did it."

The other gulped under the sharp scrutinizing stare of the older man. He carefully moved his legs, preparing to run.

"Levi?"

"Yes baby?" he chuckled before lunging over his delicious prey.

 

 


End file.
